Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Mega Spider
Mega Spiders (メガスパイダー, Mega Supaidā) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They are purple giant spiders with some magenta details. Behavior Skills Mega Spiders have 5 skills: *Magic High Slash (0 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Seal Gas (700 SP) *High Impulse (160 SP) *EX Buster (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Mega Spiders' main skills are Magic High Slash and Seal Attack, perhaps being Magic High Slash a bit more used than Seal Attack. They have High Impulse and EX Buster, but they rarely use these skills. Mega Spiders also have Seal Gas, but they almost never use this skill. When they run out of SP, they only use Magic High Slash. Below 50% HP When Mega Spiders' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Seal Gas increase greatly. Partners Mega Spiders can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: A Mega Spider and a Something Tree ( ) Normal *2857 EXP / 3714 EXP (EXP Up) *1844 Credits / 2397 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *4535 EXP / 5895 EXP (EXP Up) *2452 Credits / 3187 Credits (Credits Up) A Mega Spider and two Something Trees ( ) Normal *4634 EXP / 6024 EXP (EXP Up) *3061 Credits / 3979 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *6312 EXP / 8205 EXP (EXP Up) *3669 Credits / 4769 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Something Trees *7990 EXP / 10,387 EXP (EXP Up) *4277 Credits / 5560 Credits (Credits Up) A Mega Spider and three Something Trees ( ) Normal *6411 EXP / 8334 EXP (EXP Up) *4278 Credits / 5561 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *8089 EXP / 10,515 EXP (EXP Up) *4886 Credits / 6351 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Something Trees *9767 EXP / 12,697 EXP (EXP Up) *5494 Credits / 7142 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Something Trees *11,445 EXP / 14,878 EXP (EXP Up) *6102 Credits / 7932 Credits (Credits Up) A Mega Spider and two Invaders ( ) *3256 EXP / 4232 EXP (EXP Up) *2393 Credits / 3110 Credits (Credits Up) A Mega Spider and three Invaders ( ) *4344 EXP / 5647 EXP (EXP Up) *3276 Credits / 4258 Credits (Credits Up) A Mega Spider, a Ruin Guardian and a Something Tree ( ) Normal *6469 EXP / 8409 EXP (EXP Up) *3173 Credits / 4124 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *8275 EXP / 10,757 EXP (EXP Up) *3778 Credits / 4911 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *8147 EXP / 10,591 EXP (EXP Up) *3781 Credits / 4915 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *9953 EXP / 12,938 EXP (EXP Up) *4386 Credits / 5701 Credits (Credits Up) Two Mega Spider, a Ruin Guardian and a Something Tree ( ) Normal *7549 EXP / 9813 EXP (EXP Up) *3800 Credits / 4940 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian *9355 EXP / 12,161 EXP (EXP Up) *4405 Credits / 5726 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Something Tree *9227 EXP / 11,995 EXP (EXP Up) *4408 Credits / 5730 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ruin Guardian + Viral Something Tree *11,033 EXP / 14,342 EXP (EXP Up) *5013 Credits / 6516 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Tarantula Same Model *Spider *Demon Spider Gallery Mega Spider.png|A Mega Spider Mega SpiderFront.png|A Mega Spider (Front View) Mega SpiderSide.png|A Mega Spider (Side View) Mega SpiderBack.png|A Mega Spider (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Insect Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies